A Man from Nowhere
by Yumiko Natsuki Choko
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es vecina de Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico cuando se conocen es imposible negar la gran amistad que ellos dos se tienen, pero el solo la mira con esos ojos, mientras que ella esta profundamente enamorado, ¿Que pasa cuando Ichigo se va por culpa de su novia, y dejando a Rukia completamente sola? ¿que pasa cuando ve a una Rukia de 18 años completamente nueva?
1. Chapter 1

1

Nunca

Los días pasaban tan rápido en esa ciudad…. no se dio cuenta de cuando ella se había vuelto tan importante para él, sabía que esa niña era especial, pero no sabía qué tanto, que siempre estaría preocupado por ella, a fin de cuentas ella era la única persona que le levantaba el ánimo, siempre ahí, hacia que no se sintiera solo, era, como él le decía, su gran amiga, no se daba cuenta de cuánto ella lo quería, era de una manara diferente, linda, siempre lo seguía y ella no sabía por qué, quizá era porque a su lado se sentía segura, sin miedo, diferente, esa sensación no podría olvidarla, era tan cálido el estar a su lado y tan frio cuando se iba.

Pero aunque ella le dijera algo, no serviría de nada, sabía que no podría tenerlo, que era feliz con alguien más, no le molestaba que pasara su tiempo con alguien más, no tenía derecho a sentir celos de alguien más puesto que no eran nada, sin embargo le preocupaba que esa persona con la que compartiría sus momentos más felices al igual que tristes, fuera una la cual solo le serviría para divertirse, ella sabía perfectamente de eso, porque eso era de las únicas cosas que las personas hacían, jugar contigo, ser su títere, manipularlos de cualquier forma hasta conseguir lo que quieren, definitivamente no quería eso para él.

Sabía que estaba con alguna persona buena, que lo quería amaba y que sería así por siempre, que no importa lo que pudiese suceder nada los podría separar, tendría que rendirse no podía competir en este horrible pero a la vez dulce juego, aunque esperaba la mas mínima oportunidad para intentarlo, la más pequeña e insignificante pelea de la cual podría aprovecharse, aunque sabía que no pasaría no perdería las esperanzas.

Había algo en ese chico testarudo, grosero, idiota, cabeza de zanahoria, que hacía que su cabeza, no pensara bien, que su corazón perdiera el ritmo descontroladamente cada vez que se acercaba mucho, cada vez que decía su nombre en susurros apenas audibles, pero lindo para sus oídos, siempre que veía a sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, se perdía en un mundo del cual no se podía escapar fácilmente, al mirar a sus labios una enorme curiosidad de cómo podrían saber se apoderaba de ella, el escuchar su cálida voz era una de las cosas que más podría apreciar en este mundo.

Y lo mejor que sus pequeños ojos pudieran ver… esa hermosa sonrisa

Los tenues y brillantes rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que cierta chica despertara de un sueño el cual no quisiera que terminara. Se veía graciosa ese estilo despeinado, su camisa toda desordenada y su baba seca colgando de su cachete, se levanto lentamente mientras se limpiaba sus pequeños ojos con su mano, miro a la mesa de al lado y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a clases.

-Rukia! Corre que ya es tarde- dijo una voz que en cierta parte era molesta

-si claro- dijo como si no le importarse, de hecho no le importa mucho.

Se paro, tomo una toalla, su ropa, y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto con una pequeña cubeta llena de agua, después de algunos jicarazos de agua para poder quitar el olor a sudor y a quien sabe que, se alisto para salir.

-¿Vas a comer?-dijo otra vez esa molesta y chillona voz insoportable

- No, no tengo hambre…-

-Comerás con Ichigo no? –Una mirada traviesa y perversa se poso en su cara

-¿Y tú que sabes?- le molestaba cada vez que hacia eso, como si le importara, era una vieja chismosa para sus ojos

-qué manera más grosera para hablarle a la persona que te dio la vida no crees?

-Tsk, ni siquiera querías ser madre así que no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas-

-…-

-Ya me voy.-

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del departamento, se quedo sentada en la puerta, pensado en todo lo que ella era, pensando que todo lo que decían era cierto, quizá.

-Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- dijo una voz grave pero linda, haciendo que sus pensamientos se fueran volando hacia cualquier otra parte para no regresar.

-Planeaba hacerlo, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?.- dijo alzando su cabeza hasta llegar a ver sus ojos.

-Mm? Quería invitarte a comer algo, pero si piensas que es mejor quedarte ahí como una inadaptada social con problemas de impotencia no me importa mucho- dijo soltando una risita burlona.

-Mira quién habla! La persona con menos amigos que he conocido! –le correspondió con el mismo tono sarcástico y la risita- aparte… quien eres para juzgarme?

-Una persona que tiene trabajo, vida y no siente que su vida es mierda…-

-Quien dijo que mi vida es una mierda?!

-Tú, siempre que tienes problemas…-

-Ah cállate y mejor dime qué hay de desayunar?- se levanto de el suelo estando aun más cerca de él.

-Quien dijo que te llevaría a comer?- cerro los ojos y se encojo de hombros dándole la espalda

-Tú, hace unos minutos, antes de decirme que mi vida es una mierda.-

-Jmp, vale. Pero iremos a donde yo quiera.-

-Siempre vamos a donde tú quieras, baka,-

-Supongo que tienes razón, tomando en cuenta que yo siempre pago.-

-No necesito que pagues por mi-

-A caso tienes dinero?.-

-..No...-

-Entonces, calladita.-

-Baka-

-Gracias- la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a toda prisa a un restaurante vegetariano, el favorito de ichigo.

-Que quieres enana.-

-Una ensalada.- tomo el menú ojeándolo intentando encontrar algo que no fueran frutas o verduras o algo verde.

-jejeje por si no te das cuenta hay de muchos tipos, Baka.

-Pues que esperabas? Hay como 100 tipos diferentes de ensaladas, solo a ti se te ocurre venir a lugares como este….

-Yo pago no? Mejor agradece.-

-Puff.- se desplomo en la mesa, en verdad no quería escuchar al cabezota, era muy molesto algunas veces.

-Rukia….-

-Qué?.-

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.-

-Que quieres?.-

-Aquí no, te lo diré en la casa.-

-Estábamos hace algunos minutos allá no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes?

-Quizá, la verdad apenas me acabo de acordar.-

-Baka.-

En eso llego una mesera con una charola, dejo un plato con algunos pimientos rellenos con arroz y en el otro plato una malteada y un helado.

-….Yo pedi una ensalada…-

-No lo quieres? ….. si no, puedes dármelo.-

-SI! SI LO QUIERO!- dijo tomando con mucha posesión su comida.

-itadakimasu-

-itadakimasu-

El día paso con tranquilidad, bueno normal, Rukia era molestada por todos los chicos de su curso como siempre, Ichigo se la paso de empalagoso con su novia como de costumbre, Ella evitaba lo mas que podía su casa, era más interesante las calles que "adentro del hueco como solía" decir, mientas que el intentaba salir lo menos posible, puesto que se la pasaba muy bien con su novia.

EN LA NOCHE-

-Que querrá decirme Ichigo?, espero que no sea nada malo, quizá va a visitar a sus hermanas, o se va de viaje con Orihime, mmm no se me ocurre nada más. En verdad no quiero llegar, no quisiera que me dijera algo triste.- absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que tropezó con alguien.-

-Oh lo siento disculpe señor.-

-Tsk, que idiota, no sabes para que se usan los ojos?-

-Oye, ya te he pedido disculpas, que mas quieres?

-…Olvídalo tonta.-

-Cállate estúpido.-

-Como me has dicho?

-Que no escuchaste? ¿o acaso aparte de siego eres sordo?

-Yo no soy el que anda chocando con todos.-

-No es mi culpa que mastodontes como tu tapen el paso.-

-Tsk. Ya cállate maldita.-le soltó una bofetada, pero ella fue más rápida y tomo su mano, el chico intento soltarse del agarre pero eso fue imposible.

-Que me sueltes enana del demonio.-

-No me digas así nunca.- apretó mas su mano y la doblo haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Jefecito- dijeron al unisonó otros 3 tipos

-tsk. Maldita, ahora veras que pasa cuando te metes con nosotros.

Tomaron a Rukia por los brazos y por la cabeza haciendo que se inclinara para atrás, mientras que los tres ayudantes la tomaban por atrás el otro sujeto le pegaba en el estomago y en la cara, haciendo que su ojo se hinchara, su labio y su ceja se abrieran. Cuando acabaron de golpearla la dejaron tirada en el piso toda desangrada, cuando se iban, el Líder los detuvo.

-Hagan que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

-Jmp.- Asintieron con la cabeza.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con lo de antes los otros tipos la empezaron a patear cuando aún estaba en el suelo, haciendo que sangrase aun más. En cuanto pudo se levanto toda temblorosa, avanzo lentamente hacia donde estaba su casa, gateando, forcejando, como pudo subió las escaleras, como era tarde nadie se molesto en abrir la puerta para ver de donde provenían esos agudos y sonoros gemidos de dolor. Estaba a algunos pasos de su casa cuando de desplomo cerca de la puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a apoco bajaban por sus mejillas mezclándose con su sangre y entando en alguna herida, el único sonido que pudo salir de su boca fue un triste y doloroso-Ayuda.-

Casa de Ichigo

-Esa niña, como se tarda, donde estará? Le dije que la quería ver para hablar con ella, jejeje seguro que se perdió camino a casa, ¿la buscare? ,neee así aprenderá a cuidarse sola, pero pensándolo mejor, y si le pasa algo?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un sonido que lo dejo alado, -"ayuda, por favor"- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Rukia, un gran vacío se apodero de él, sentía que un escalofrió recorrer toda se espalda, desde su columna hasta donde terminaba su espalda. Sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió la puerta y se encontró con una horrible escena, ahí estaba ella, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y un rastro de la misma se encontraba desde la entrada y su puerta.

-RUKIA!- grito y la cargo intentando que no muriera, llamo a todas las puertas, pero al no encontrar respuesta la cargo en brazos y la llevo corriendo hacia donde vivía un amigo suyo que era doctor, había estando lloviendo toda la semana y ese día no era la excepción, estaba todo enlodado.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, sujeto a Rukia aun mas fuerte para que no se lastimara, no podía evitarlo, se preocupaba mucho por esa niña, era muy especial para él.


	2. Capitulo 2 Enana

Hola! :D bueno aquí está la segunda parte, cambie algunas cosas, pero son detalles mínimos a cómo o lo tenía en el otro foro, espero les guste.

Gracias a:

**misel-kuchiki: **gracias, bueno no crea que sea algo intenso, pero a primero le toca medio sufrir a Rukia D: y ya después a Ichigo, pero bueno es Ichiruki XD que mas puedo decir? Muchas gracias por leer

** :** gracias por leer, espero poder continuarlo, :D ya llevaba algo en el otro foro, pero no se cuanto tiempo0 me tarde editándolo y publicándolo

**Freya ir-san: **Hola! Gracias igual por leer y seguirme en este foro y el anterior, pero tristemente lo cerraron u.u bueno aquí seguiré publicando :D espero tengas un chachito de tiempo para leer.

(gracias igual a los que leen y no comentan :D)

Y bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo 

2

Enana

— ¡Sí que eres una enana tonta!— dijo con un cierto tono de frustración en su voz

— ¡Oe!, ¡no tienes por qué decirme eso!—

— ¿Y porque no? lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido!— no pudo evitar gritar. Cuando le explicaron a Ichigo sobre como avía ocurrido el incidente no dudo ni un segundo en ir a patearle el trasero a esos idiotas, pero luego cayó en cuenta que no tenía idea de quienes eran o donde estaban, eso solo lo altero aun mas.

— ¿Quién eres para juzgar lo que hago? —

— No te juzgo, simplemente digo que no tenias que hacer eso...—

— ¡El empezó!

— ¡Me importa un pepino quien empezó! ¡Tu seguiste con esto!, ¡nos tenias preocupados idiota!—

— Nunca pedí que lo hicieras, por mi mejor si nunca me hubieras recogido.—

— Y luego dices que no eres una persona con depresión. De todos modos lo hubiera hecho aunque no me lo pidieras—

—...— miro hacia cualquier lugar para evitar que el viera su estúpida sonrisa " _ese idiota ¿como dice esas cosas?, pero fue muy tierno de su parte" _

_— _Bueno como sea vamos a casa. —

— Adelántate, todavía no quiero estar en casa. —

— ¿Te preocupa tu mama?—

— Neh, debe de estar lo suficientemente drogada para no darse cuenta de las vendas, o de que ya llegue o que algunas vez me fui. — Dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano — Así que estaré un rato más afuera.

— Claro que no, después de lo que paso es muy peligroso y tonto salir tu sola en especial a esta hora. —

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡Soy capaz de defenderme sola!— no pudo evitar tener su típica cara de orgullo.

— Claro y por eso saliste casi muerta después de tu última pelea, eres muy tonta. —

— Eso fue porque no estaba concentrada, si no esos tipos hubieran caído al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —

— Y que es tan importante como para ocupar tu pequeña mente. —

— Ano...etto...— se sonrojo casi al inmediato al recordar que estaba pensando en cierta persona irritante, que estaba al lado suyo. "_pues ¿quien más? ¡Si no en ti idiota!" _— en... ¿un chico...?

— ¡Ja! la tonta enana se enamoro, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Y quién es? —

_"¡tu idiota! ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Aunque seas mayor que yo me gustas mucho! ¡Pero tengo mucho miedo como para decírtelo! Aparte tu estas con Orihime! ¡Ni siquiera me haces caso cuando estas con ella! ¡Como quisiera estar en su lugar!" _— ¡no estoy enamorada! ¡Solo que me recuerda a ti!— "_mierda ¿que dije? ¡Piensa rápido Rukia!_

Ichigo paró en seco un momento y después siguió como si lo que había escuchado no hubiera significado nada _— __¿A_ mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy apuesto?— dijo mientras sonría para sí mismo con mucho ego en su voz

"¡_si tan solo supieras…! ¡Pero eres demasiado idiota!" _— ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Tu apuesto? ¡No me hagas reír! me recordó a ti por que casi es tan estúpido como tu—

— Jajaja muy chistosa, bueno ¿cómo se llama?— dijo con algo de indiferencia y poco interés en su voz

"¿_rayos y ahora qué? no conozco a nadie más que a él, _ _bueno si pero me tratan como mierda no puedo decirle nada"_— ¿Te importa?— "¡_si voy bien!" _

— No, la verdad no, de hecho me alegra que no me cuentes, me ahorro tiempo. — _"uffff! ¡Maldito Ichigo Kurosaki! Eres un idiota ¿cómo dices cosas como esas? ¿Cómo dices cosas tan tiernas y luego la cagas?" _— Como sea, vayamos ya, se está haciendo tarde. — Tomo del brazo a Rukia jalándola hacia adelante lo cual molesto a la pequeña chica.

— Te dije que me quedare un rato más aquí afuera. — Se zafo del agarre del pelinaranjo

— ¡Y yo te dije que era muy peligroso enana sorda!— la volvió a agarrar del brazo.

— ¡No!... no quiero. — Menciono lo último en un susurro, Ichigo al notar esto se giro y la vio a la cara pero ella solo bajo la mirada. —

— ¿Por qué?—

— No quiero estar con ella— ahogo un pequeño quejido Ichigo estaba apretando más el agarre. 

— ¿Te refieres a tu mama o a Orihime?—

_"Obvio que a Orihime idiota no quiero ver como ella se abalanza a hacia ti" _— ¿a quién más idiota? pues a mi mama...—

— Sabes cuando digo "casa" me refiero a MI casa, no a la tuya tonta— puso su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña chica acariciándola — vamos, casi es hora de la cena, preparare lo que quieras.

— Pensé que Orihime cocinaría, siempre que comemos en casa dices que ella solo puede preparar la cena—

— ¿No has probado su comida? ¡Es horrible! ¡Solo la dejo cocinar la cena porque son cosas ligeras un sándwich de atún sin ninguna cosas rara! ¡Un vaso de leche o fruta picada! no es tan complicado. —

— Si no te gusta ¿porque no le dices?

— ¿Bromeas verdad? ella se entusiasma mucho cuando me prepara comida no podría hacerle eso. —

— No sé si eres muy amable con ella o muy malo—

— ¿Por qué malo?

— Porque si algún día otra persona le dice la verdad sobre su comida ella te preguntara que es lo que piensas y tendrás que decir la verdad, y solo le romperás el corazón. —

— Buen punto, pero dejemos esto para después, será mejor apresurarnos. —

— Pero, me dio cosa lo de su comida mejor como en casa. —

— Yo la voy a preparar, aparte ella no está. —

— ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está?—

— No es nada importante te diré después, ahora vamos. — tomo de la mano a Rukia y la jalo para que caminara más deprisa. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al departamento de Ichigo.

— Toma. — deposito un plato con un poco de arroz y un poco de carne.

— ¡Al fin!¡ algo que no es verde!— tomo primero la carne llevándose un gran pedazo a su boca— ¡Mmmm eshta.. ico! que esh?—

— Podrías primero acabar de tragar y luego preguntar.— le aventó una servilleta a la cara.— Es Buey de Kobe.—

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Donde lo conseguiste?— tomo otro gran pedazo llevándoselo a la boca. — Me enchanta!

— ¡Primero traga! Se lo dieron a Orihime en uno de sus viajes. — tomo un poco de arroz y se puso con su carne. —

— Pero deberías de guardarlo para la comida, es muy rico como para comerlo en la cena. —

— No creo que sea buena idea, ella se emociono mucho cuando se lo dieron, dijo que llegando a casa lo cocinaría con quien sabe qué cosa, y es muy buena carne como para desperdiciarla de esa manera.

— ¿No se enojara contigo?—

— No lo creo le diré que estabas muy conmocionada y quería hacerte algo especial. —

— Ósea que ¿me echaras la culpa?—

— ¿No crees que vale la pena? dijiste que estaba muy rico—

— ¡Si lo está! ¡Pero se enojara conmigo!—

— Tranquila no se enojara... Solo hará un puchero ¡y ya!—

— La conoces muy bien. —

— ¡Se supone que debo de! ¡Ella es mi novia!—

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¿No se supone que cuando estas con alguien lo más lindo es que te sorprenda? digo, yo me aburriría con alguien que ya se como es totalmente. Sería muy tedioso y no me divertiría. —

— ¿Y bueno tu que sabes? ¡Dices que nunca te has enamorado! ¿Cómo sabes que supone como debe de ser?—

— ¡No necesito estar enamorada para saber algo tan obvio!—

— ¡Ay ya suenas como mi abuela! ¡Mejor cállate y come!— le aventó un palillo a la cara.

— ¡Auch oe!.—

— Jajaja ¡enana tonta!.—

Siempre era así con ella, se divertían mucho cuando los dos estaban juntos, el resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Rukia recordó que tenía que pedirle un favor.

— Oe Ichigo. —

— Mmmm .—

— ¿Cuánto me darías por un reproductor?—

— No lo sé, tendría que verlo primero. —

— Toma— saco de su chamarra un pequeño muñeco con forma de cara de un conejo y lo dejo con cuidado en las manos de Ichigo.

— Unos 1.000 yenes. —

— ¡¿Tan poco?! ¿Por qué?—

— Me debes 500. —

— Pero puedes escuchar un montón de música. —

— Tienes mal gusto, apuesto que está lleno de música de ese estúpido programa del conejo ese. — Recibió una patada en la espinilla por parte de la niña. — AUCH!

— Chappy no es tonto! es muy lindo!—

— Si si como sea, toma. —

— ¡Pero si solo hay 500!—

— Cambie de opinión. —

— ¡Yo también!— le arrebato el pequeño artefacto acercándolo a su pecho y oprimiéndolo con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Para qué estas ahorrando?— en ese momento la cara de Rukia se relajo un poco y con una gran sonrisa le enseño una de sus manos.—

— ¡Diseño de uñas! ¡Soy la mejor de mi clase! ¿Quieres que te las arregle? Muchos hombres lo hacen. —

— No, no quiero. — Se acerco para tomar la sal que estaba al lado del plato de Rukia, ella al estirar la mano se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeñas marcas en sus nudillos. —

— ¿En verdad eres un gánster?— El pelinaranjo la miro con una cara de incrédulo— Dicen que te escondes por qué hiciste algo malo, Y mi mama me advirtió que eres abusador de menores. —

— ¿Tú crees que...? ¿Crees que soy un hombre malo?—

Rukia vio hacia el techo, vio su departamento. — Bueno... Te pareces a los que están en prisión. — hecho una pequeña risita mientras el chico con el que estaba ablando estaba realmente sorprendido, antes de el muchacho pudiera decir algo lo interrumpieron tocando la puerta.

— Rukia ¿estás ahí?—

— ¡Es mi mama!— frunció el seño y se escondió abajo de la mesa. — Yo no estoy aquí — dijo en un pequeño susurro.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Abre la puerta!— El solo se asomo dejando ver su cara y parte de la casa. — Ichigo...¿Rukia está ahí?

— No está aquí. —

— ¡Pero oí voces! ¿Por qué no abre la puerta?— el se dio la vuelta viendo que el plato de arroz de Rukia aun estaba sobre la mesa— ¡Rukia se que estas ahí! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Abra la puerta!— el puso su mano en el marco de la puerta y con su pie fue poco a poco empujando el plato de arroz. Antes de que cayera en seco Rukia lo atrapo y volviéndose a esconder. Finalmente abrió la puerta.— ¿En serio no está ahí?... Como sea quiero ver cuánto me da por esta cámara—

Salió del apartamento y sentándose en una de las sillas de afuera, tomo la cámara y le dio un papel con dinero en un pequeño sobre.

— Se lo advierto deje de traer a mi hija aquí, si la toca lo mato. Acuéstese con mujeres casadas, pero no toque a los niños. Le cortare los testículos si lo hace. Si está desesperado pregúnteme a mí, usted es atractivo yo saldría con usted. — le aventó un otro pedazo de papen a la mesa y no dijo nada más— Cobarde. — tomo el papel enfurecida y se dirigió a su departamento.

Entro y miro a Rukia parada en la ventana viendo hacia la ciudad.

— No es por nada pero será mejor que te vayas, casi me matan por que estas aquí. —

— Si claro. — se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se dio cuenta de algo. — ¿Oe?

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Y lo que tenias que decirme? —

— Te lo diré mañana en el desayuno, fue mucha conmoción por hoy.—

— ¿Ósea que es algo malo?—

— No, no del todo, anda ya vete me mataran si ven que sales tan tarde de aquí. —

— Bueno, gracias por la comida bye bye!

— Si bye bye, adiós, sayonara ¡lo que sea! pera ya largo .— en cuanto escucho come era cerrada la puerta se desplomo en su sillón y miro hacia afuera por la ventana en la que Rukia estaba, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y se rasco la cabeza.— Extrañare este lugar.— tomo su celular y vio un mensaje que indicaba que tenia 6 llamas perdidas, lo cerró con fuerza y con furia al ver que todos eran de la misma persona, lo guardo otra vez en su bolsa y miro al techo.— Pero...¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? —

Y bueno aquí acaba, por favor comenten, si piensan que pudo mejorar algún detalle p mis faltas de ortografía y/o redacción. Nos leemos pronto! Sayonaraaa! Bye bye!


End file.
